madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Launchtime/Transcript
'Scene I: Central Park Zoo' Zoom to Penguin Habitat 'Scene II: Inside Penguin HQ' The penguins are sleeping in their bunks- Rico on top, Kowalski on second, Skipper on third, and Private on bottom. A light breaks out and an alarm sound is heard. Skipper: All hands! Intruder alert! The penguins jumped out of their bunks and get in their combat positions. They turned and see King Julien and Mort sneaking in their refrigerator. Mort is holding a juice box. King Julien: Oh, hello, neighbor. Skipper: Hey! Those snack provisions are for authorized personal only. King Julien: Do not worry. It is only I, King Julien, (grabs a cake) who is borrowing your delicious food for my stomach. Yes. That is it. "Borrowing." He leaves. Skipper glanced an angry look. '' 'Scene III: Penguin Habitat' ''The next morning, the penguins appeared out from the HQ, in the combat positions. Penguins: Hi-yah! Skipper: And kick! Punch! Chop! Mulch! Duck! Spin! Back-flip! Twirl! Bob and weave! Weave and bob. Pile! Punch! Kick! And... punch! A golf ball hits Private on the head, and Private bumps into Kowalski. The golf ball falls in the water and Private falls flat on his face. They turn to see Julien with a bamboo golf club in his habitat. Mort puts a golf ball on a tee. King Julien: Hello, neighbor! He takes a swing and hits the ball. King Julien: Fore! The ball is caught by Skipper and, growling angrily, crushes the ball. King Julien: It is okay. I have 400 more golf balls where that came from. Mort puts another ball on the tee. Mort: I like golf. Julien swings, sending Mort out of the habitat. Mort: I like flying! Mort hits Skipper on the head and bounces into the water. Mort: I don't like drowning. 'Scene IV: Penguin HQ' Skipper and Kowalski are playing chess. Kowalski makes his move. Skipper makes his move, but is interrupted by the TV that Julien puts on loud. Maurice comes through the game board with popcorn. Maurice: Look out. Coming through. Skipper: What the? Mort jumps on the game board with the juice box. Mort: Hello. You've run out of juice. Skipper growls and angrily goes to Julien. King Julien: Oh, hello, neighbor. Skipper: What are you do- King Julien: Shhh. Skipper: But this is our home. Our HQ. Our intersection. You can't just... King Julien: I can't hear you. Television too loud. A chess piece is thrown at Skipper and sees Mort doing dance moves, scattering the chess pieces across the room. Skipper stares, later growls angrily, and screams. 'Scene V: Later' The penguins are alone. Skipper paces the floor, Kowalski is at the table with a Speak and Spell, and Private and Rico are sitting on the steps. Rico is close to his doll. Skipper: Gentlemen, we need a vacation; Vacation from that lemur. Private: We could visit a zoo. Holds out a brochure. Private: They have pandas and hippos and lovely house of reptiles. Skipper: Private, you do know we live in a zoo. Private: But we could visit a different zoo. Skipper glances at him. Skipper: Rico. Rico slaps Private. Skipper: Kowalski, calculate the furthest trip possible from our present location. Kowalski: Climate? Skipper: Unspecified. Kowalski: Elevation? Skipper: Unimportant. Kowalski: Lemur population? Close-in on Skipper's face. Skipper: 0.0%! Kowalski: I've come up with 2 locations that will fit our vacation perimeters. Speak and Spell: Denmark. Skipper: I can't set foot in Denmark. Private: Why not, Skipper? Skipper: Well, that's private, Private. It's between me and the Danes. Kowalski: Very well. That leaves one location. Speak and Spell: The moon. Skipper: Gentlemen, we are going to the moon. Private gasps and Rico gasp, dropping his doll. Private raised his flipper and Skipper responds without looking. Skipper: And no. There's no zoo on the moon. 'Scene VI: En-Route to Rocket' The penguins, wearing fishbowls as helmets and batteries as air tanks, are walking (in slow motion.) Skipper: Well, we'll never get to the moon at this rate. Let's pick up the pace. The penguins fast-walk to the center of the habitat to reveal a rocket, made from a garbage can, on top of bundles of dynamite. Skipper: Men, I present to you the Penguin I. Private: Is it safe, Skipper? The door falls down. Skipper: Kowalski? Kowalski: Technically speaking, maybe. Scene VII: Inside the rocket. The penguins are at their seats and are about to be blasted up. Rico is dozing off.) Skipper: Say goodbye to Earth boys. (The rocket starts rumbling.) Private: But Skipper, Earth has some of my favorite things like cookies and oxygen... Skipper: And brown paper packages tied up with strings. Kowalski, light this candle! Kowalski: T-minus 5, (turns a knob on a baby play set.) 4, (presses a horn.) 3, (Private whimpers.) 2, (Rico snores.) 1, (The fuse is lit.) Ignition! Scene VIII: Exterior view The dynamite explodes and the rocket zooms past a building and we see a pigeon landing on a TV antenna. Scene IX: Rooftop Pigeon: (with New York accent) Yo, Max. Do I look a little, I don't know, chunkier to you? (Max, looks the pigeon, throws an empty can away and walks to him.) I mean, I've exercising and all, but no matter how I tried, I can't get rid of all of this succulent, delicious, dark meat. (Shows his buttocks. Max stares at him and lunges for him only to miss him.) Psych! (laughs.) Hey just give it up, hairball. You never caught a bird in your life. Never have, never will! (He flies off. Max moans, lays on his back, and looks ahead.) Max: Whoa. A shooting star. I wish... I wish for a bird that can't fly away. And... I also wish the shooting star doesn't hit me! (The rocket heads for Max. He runs and hides in an air duct. The rocket skids ahead until it comes to a stop.) Scene X: Penguins HQ The lemurs enter. King Julien: Hello? Neighbors? I would like to borrow your tooth brushes to scrub my far-to-reach regions. If you agree, say nothing at all. (Julien and Maurice put out their eats to hear, but there was no response.) Maurice: I guess they agreed. (Julien steps on the remote and the TV is turned on.) TV Announcer: This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. King Julien: And as long as we are borrowing, how about a little television, Maurice. Maurice: You mean big television. BIG and HEAVY. King Julien: Hmm. Good point. Let me think. OK. My brain is saying that the king, which is me, should not have to lift heavy things. (Maurice thinks it's a good idea, then the two turned to Mort.) Mort: I like heavy lifting! (They smiled at each other.) Scene XI: Rooftop The scene goes back to the building. Rico was the first out and the other penguins followed behind. Kowalski has a reading disc and Private has a flag with a penguin on it. Skipper: Welcome to the moon, boys. Lemur population, zip. Zero. Nada. Beautiful. Kowalski: Oxygen readings, surprisingly high. Moon cheese contents... (Rico tries to lick the ground, but can't with his helmet on.) Disappointingly low. (Rico moans. Private puts the flag in its place.) Skipper: Private, claim this rock in the name of... Max: (looks from the air duct.) Penguins? How did penguins get up here when they... can't fly? Thank you! (He jumps up, only to hit his head on the ceiling and falls down. The noise startles the birds.) Kowalski: I'm picking up a possible alien life-form. (The penguins get to their combat positions.) Skipper: Game on, boys. Disperse and investigate. (The penguins split up, except Private.) Private: (looks around.) Skipper? Hello? Aliens? (As Private walks, Max whizzes by. Private whimpers and continues to walk. Max runs up to him and is about to grab him, but Private bents down.) Oooh. A moon rock! (But it turned out to be a baseball.) Oh, it's just a baseball, that flew all the way to the moon! (He throws it up and the ball hits Max on the head. Private turns and yelps.) Oh. Hello. Max: (He throws the baseball off his face and chuckles.) Greetings, my little friend. Excuse me. Eh, are you a penguin? Private: Why, yes, I am. Max: A flightless bird? That means no flapping, no flying, no resistance. (He laughs, followed by wheezing. He licks his lips and holds out Private's flipper.) Skipper: Kudos, Private! You've discovered an alien life-form. Max: A buffet! (He runs to them, only to step on the baseball and fall smack-down.) Kowalski: Skipper, this alien is oddly catlike in structure. Skipper: A moon cat, eh? (Max stares at them questioningly.) Max: "Moon cat?" Skipper: Greetings, Moon Cat. We come in peace... for now. (Max gets up and Private walks to the others.) Max: You really think that you're on the moon? Kowalski: Affirmative. Max: Well, eh, good, because... You are! Definitely. You're on the moon. Welcome to... the moon. (Then, a helicopter sound is heard.) Uh-oh! They spotted the crash! They want to take you away. (He hides behind the penguins.) Skipper: Who exactly is "they?" Max: Eh, the, uh... the Evil Moon Warriors! Skipper: We can take 'em. (Rico growls, preparing to fight.) Max: (He points at the helicopter's light.) Yeah, but that beam is their death ray. Skipper: "Death ray"? Phhft. (The penguins turned to their combat stances.) Bring it on! Max: Look! I refused to let anything happen to you guys. You're coming with me! (He grabs Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico and runs ahead.) Private: And to think he just met us. Scene XII: Penguin Habitat Back at the HQ, Mort is having trouble, trying to move the TV. King Julien: Poor Mort. Here, let me help you. Lift with your legs! (Mort is still pushing.) Your TINY, TINY, LEGS! Maurice: You know, your Majesty, I thought for sure the penguins would have this place booby-trapped. (Mort pushes the TV a bit and activates a switch. Private's 1st prize fish plague opens and shot out sporks. Julien runs but Mort is caught, but unharmed. He sobs and whimpers.) King Julien: Mort, I am starting to think you're not taking this job seriously. (Julien looks around the room. He touches the TV and a laundry basket fells on top of Julien and Mort, trapping them.) Maurice! Maurice: Hang on! (Maurice grabs Julien's hand and tries to pull him out, but tips the basket sending the lemurs to the middle on the HQ. The basket is gone. Julien laughs triumphantly briefly and a crate falls on top on them, trapping them.) Scene XIII: Building The penguins and Max are in an abandoned penthouse. The penguins are sitting at a table and Max is going through a box.) Skipper: Moon Cat, I'm touched by your hospitality. Max: (laughs) Yeah. Well, (He pulls out a knife and fork.) It's time to eat! (He laughs again.) Private: And now he's making us a meal. You, sir, are a model of kindness. (Max chuckles, puts his hand behind in the box and knocks on it.) Max: Oh my! Did you hear that? They're coming! You better use my teleportation machine to hide. (It shows a microwave oven.) Kowalski: Teleportation? That's pure science fiction. Max: Which is exactly why I had to disguise it as a microwave oven. It's top secret. Kowalski: Camouflage. Well played. (Private goes to the microwave, but is having trouble getting in because of the helmet. Max helps pushing him in.) Private: It's a bit of a squeeze. Max: Maybe if you took off the helmet! Kowalski: This moon cat has opened his home, his heart, and his top secret technology to us. (Max walks past them.) Rico: Uh-uh. Skipper: Ten four on that. He's downright neighborly. Scene XIV: Flashback Skipper has flashbacks of the lemurs. King Julien: (golfing) Hello, neighbor! (at the refrigerator.) Hello, neighbor. (on Skipper, in his bunk.) Hello, neighbor. (Skipper screams angrily.) The flashbacks end.... Scene XV: Max's Place ...and Skipper looks upset and thought... Skipper: You know, Kowalski, maybe I need to sign onto Moon Cat's good neighbor policy. (Max comes back with a crowbar, a plunger, and a screwdriver. Max uses the plunger on Private, but it fails.) Max: Forget the microwave! Private: You mean teleportation device? Max: WHATEVER! No more fooling around. It's time. Skipper: Moon Cat is so right! We can't fool around on the moon any longer. It is time; time to go home. Max: (He laughs then stops.) Wait. What? NOOOOOO!! (He falls to the ground.) Skipper: Thanks for everything, Moon Cat. Rico, gift him. (Rico takes off his helmet and spat out an open can of sardines.) Max: (gasps.) Food? For me? (Max grabs the sardines and eats them.) No one's ever, ever given me a gift before. (He cries with tears of joy; then he threw up a hairball.) Sorry. Skipper: You're quite welcome. Scene XVI: The Rocket The penguins go back to the rocket and it rumbles. Kowalski: T-minus 5, (turns a wheel.) 4, (pulls a rope.) 3, (Private looks out the window.) 2, (Private and Max waved goodbye.) 1, (the fuse is lit and the antenna falls off.) Ignition! (The dynamite explodes and the rocket flies off. Kowalski pushes many buttons.) Skipper: Kowalski, status report. Kowalski: I am randomly pushing buttons while we spin out of control, Skipper. Skipper: Can I push one? I'd feel better. (Private sighs sadly and sees Rico floating, snoring.) Kowalski: Prepare for splashdown. Scene XVII: Ext: The Zoo The rocket heads to the zoo. Instead of landing at their home, a crash sound was heard off-screen. The rocket is destroyed and the penguins emerged with broken helmets, except Skipper's and Private's. Kowalski: Or crash-down, as if were. (Skipper takes off his helmet and sees the lemurs, still trapped in the crate, pushing the penguins' TV to their habitat.) King Julien: Oh-ho. Hello trap-happy penguins. We were, eh, just "borrowing" your.. No it was Mort's idea! Mort: Uh-oh. Skipper: Not to worry, my ring-tailed neighbor. (The others lift the crate, freeing the lemurs.) Skipper: I've had a little attitude adjustment, thanks to my visit up there. (The helicopter comes by and the lights shines through the moon on Max, who waves to them.) Max: Bye. Thanks for the fish! (The penguins starred.) Skipper: So, we didn't go lunar. Kowalski: (He pulls out his white board.) It seems I forgot to carry the two. Skipper: And there's no such thing as moon cat hospitality. Rico: Mm-mm. (Skipper changed his surprise and confuse expression to anger, same with the others as they turn angrily to the lemurs, who were pushing the TV.) Skipper: Looks like we have intruders, boys. Commence Operation: Hammer Head! King Julien: Excuse me. Hammer whose head exactly? (Rico spat out a hammer into Skipper's flipper. The lemurs screamed as the penguins launched toward them yelling, "Hi-yah!" and the picture freezes, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts